A Game of Bones
by S.Z.Raff
Summary: It's Robb Stark's first year at university and, along with his best friend Theon, he plans to make it an interesting one. Featuring gym-bunny Robb, man-whore Theon, and the ever-serious Jon as the protagonists this year - let the "Game of Bones" begin!
1. i Robb

"What's the hold up?" Jon asked, squinting through the windscreen from his cramped backseat, where he was squashed between suitcases and boxes of his, Robb's and Theon's belongings.

"Oh, I wonder," Theon drawled. "It couldn't be all these other sorry sods wanting to get into Blackwater Village, could it?"

"Give it a rest," Robb groaned, cutting off Jon's impending retort. "It's been over four hours from Winterfell and I'm sick of you two still being at each others' throats."

"Only because your cousin is still as gormless as Hodor's left b-"

"Button it, Greyjoy!" Robb snapped, giving Theon a quick jab to the arm as an aging attendant in a high visibility jacket approached the window of the little black hatchback.

"Good afternoon," greeted the attendant, and then he proceeded to exchange some pleasantries with Robb and give rather unnecessary directions into the village. "Straight ahead, following these cars in front."

"Thank you." Robb smiled, giving the reedy man a wave. The queue of red taillights trudged forwards a few inches.

"I'll be as old as that guy by the time we reach this bloody village," Theon yawned.

"Don't start." Robb rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You're not the one who's been driving since nine o'clock." Robb shook his head and attempted to stifle the contagious yawn.

"I did offer to drive," Theon reminded him.

"Yeah, and I'm just going to hand over the keys to my car so you can burn its engine out like you did with yours."

"No one was hurt, what's the big deal?"

"Only a grand out of Ned's pocket to cover you being an idiot!" Jon reminded him, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Alright, Grumpy Stark. I worked the money back, didn't I? Therefore it's no longer an issue. Ol' Neddy and I are pals again."

"Please don't ever call my dad 'Ol' Neddy' ever again," Robb grimaced, revving the engine as the queue inched forwards once more.

"Sure, but can I still call your mum 'Kitty Cat'?"

Theon cackled with laughter at the horrified look on Robb's face. "You Starks are so serious!"

* * *

It took another half an hour before the Northern trio had parked up and arrived at the reception marquee to collect their keys.

"There are so many fit girls here." Theon winked suggestively at one such girl who had made the unfortunate error of glancing in Theon's direction.

"And how many of them are going to be filing restraining orders by the end of the year?" Jon quipped.

"Oh, good one, Jon!" Theon mocked, laughing too loudly in the hopes of attracting some more feminine attention. In an undertone he added, "You know you don't have to be so jealous, if you want any advice all you have to do is ask."

"What could I possibly ask you for advice about?"

"Where to put it." Theon waggled his eyebrows.

"I know where to put it!" Jon retorted loudly. A mousy girl in front of him turned to look at him with wide eyes. Jon went beet red. "Sorry."

Theon snorted.

"Got us our keys and welcome packs," Robb announced, finally rejoining the pair. "Let's go move in!"


	2. ii Jon

Jon separated from Robb and Theon to move his things into the house diagonally across from theirs. The house was three floors high (with Jon's room on the middle floor) and made of the same red bricks as the rest of the buildings in King's Landing.

He shouldered the unlocked front door open and lugged his suitcase up the stairs, leaving the boxes on the ground floor for a later trip.

"Oh, hello!" a bright voice greeted as Jon reached the landing. The voice belonged to a chubby guy in the room opposite the stairs. He had a brown bowl cut and a large smile, the beginnings of stubble sprouting from his collar.

"Hullo," Jon replied, shuffling across to his room next door to the chubby boy's.

"I'm Sam." The boy waved cheerily. "Samwell Tarly."

"Jon Snow." He fished his key from his pocket, eager to move in rather than to talk.

"Is that a northern accent I hear? I've never been up North. Is that where you live?"

"Aye, it is." Jon wondered whether this guy was always this chatty, or if it was just because they were both new.

"I'm from Horn Hill myself." Sam beamed. "It's in the Reach."

"I hear it's sunny there," Jon ventured. He wasn't great at making conversation.

"Oh yes, it's all green in the Reach - excellent weather for all the farms there."

Jon shoved his suitcase through the doorway and heaved it onto his bed before taking a look around his room. It was small, with a single bed in one corner, a desk in the other, and a wardrobe opposite the door. Basic, but what more did he really need?

Sam popped his head around the door. "Would you like a cup of tea? I've already unpacked my kettle."

"Sure, thank you." Jon smiled.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Black. I take it black."

* * *

After lugging the rest of his stuff up to his room, Jon settled down in the kitchen with Sam and a cup of tea. He had barely had the chance to take a sip when there was a large ruckus in the hallway and he couldn't help but getting up again to see what was going on.

"Get out the way, you ginormous ox!" yelled a short, skinny lad, attempting to barge his way past another guy on the stairs.

"Stop it, you're gonna pull me down the stairs!" bellowed the larger guy, lifting two cases while the smaller guy tried to wiggle past him.

"Well hurry up then!"

"Do you want a hand?" Jon offered, chuckling at the pair.

The smaller one turned to face Jon. He had a pointed face, a bit like a weasel.

"Look Grenn, a housemate!" The guy hopped back down the bottom steps and held out a hand to Jon. "The name's Pyp, and this oaf here is Grenn."

"Jon, nice to meet you both."

"Hello there!" Sam poked his head out of the kitchen. "I'm Sam, would you like a cup of tea?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing response I've had so far on one chapter alone! **_


End file.
